Bajo el mismo paraguas
by Afrodita1
Summary: One-shot. Un encuentro, lluvia, y una confesión. Narrada por Hermione.


Caminé por las mojadas calles de Londres, sintiendo como la fría lluvia me empapaba de pies a cabeza, sostenía en mi mano el paraguas rojo que recientemente me había comprado, aunque con la tormenta que se había originado, no servía de mucho. Era un día gris, de esos que me gustaba ver estando protegida en casa, pero la situación se había dado de repente, y no había podido negarme.

Harry quería verme. Y no había podido negarme a su petición, porque sabía que valía la pena mojarme aunque sea solo para verlo aunque sea unos últimos minutos.

Un trueno resonó en el cielo casi haciéndome saltar. La poca gente que había en las calles corría desesperada, intentando cubrirse inútilmente.

En cambio yo caminaba tranquila, casi sin importarme que seguramente me veía horrible con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello completamente pegado a mi rostro.

Comencé a caminar hacia la esquina en que Harry y yo habíamos quedado para nuestro encuentro. Él estaba allí, mirando hacia sus lados con una sonrisa, buscándome. Estaba aún más empapado que yo, no llevaba paraguas y parecía titiritar de frío, su cabello azabache estaba pegado a su rostro al igual que sus jeans y el pulóver celeste que llevaba puesto. Sus gafas se veían intactas, seguramente por algún hechizo que había colocado.

Me detuve, mirándolo a cierta distancia, sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar ligeramente, lo había extrañado tanto que tuve que controlarme para no correr y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Mi mejor amigo me encontró con la mirada, y al verme su sonrisa se agrandó aún más.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó con tanta felicidad que mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Iba a extrañar esa sonrisa, escuchar mi nombre en sus labios...

Me acerqué, intentado grabar esa sonrisa en mi memoria, aunque sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo que verla en persona.

-¿Por qué nunca usas paraguas Potter? -le regañé cubriéndolo con mi paraguas.

-No sabía que iba a llover así -dijo con la respiración agitada.

-Siempre tan distraído -suspiré -Te vas a enfermar.

-Estaré bien.

Comenzamos a caminar por las calles, resignándonos y pisando los grandes charcos que se habían formado.

-Le he propuesto matrimonio a Ginny -soltó Harry con emoción.

El me miró con una sonrisa, esperando alguna reacción de parte mía.

Sonreí como pude, mientras sentía como mi corazón era arrancado de mi pecho con brusquedad. Sabía que algún día sucedería, pero escucharlo de su boca era desgarrador.

-Te felicito Harry, me alegro mucho por ti -logré articular, aunque en mi interior me estaba muriendo de dolor.

¿Lo han sentido alguna vez? ¿Ese nudo en la garganta, que por más que tragues nunca se va, como si algo duro y pesado se hubiera atascado allí para no irse jamás?

Intenté inútilmente suprimir mis lágrimas, y agradecí a la lluvia por haberse convertido en mi manto, en mi protectora, porque las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir rápidamente se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia.

-Estoy tan feliz. Todavía no puedo creerlo -dijo Harry suspirando -, fue todo tan rápido, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo, es que la amo Herms, ese cabello pelirrojo, la forma en que me sonríe...

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo oscuro por unos segundos, seguido por un trueno devastador.

-¿Ya saben los demás? -murmuré intentando que mi voz sonara normal.

-No, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo -contestó mi amigo mirándome con aquellos ojos verdes que aparecían cada noche en mis sueños.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte.

Una ráfaga de viento terrible hizo que sostuviera el paraguas con fuerza, parecía como si este quisiera escapar tanto como yo. Pero Harry colocó sus manos sobre las mías, ejerciendo fuerza para que no huyera.

No podía entender como un simple contacto podía sentirse tan agradable, cada vez que Harry me tocaba era como estar en el cielo, como volver a estar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde me recostaba en su regazo para leer y el me acariciaba el cabello, o cuando compartíamos esas largas y frías noches en el bosque, cuando lo único que podía vencer al frío era dormir abrazados.

Deseaba volver a esos tiempos en que veía a mi mejor amigo todos los días, en los que éramos solo él y yo contra el mundo, en los que Ginny todavía no había conquistado su corazón.

Me sentía egoísta por pensar todo aquello. Harry se veía feliz junto a ella, pero no podía evitar sentirme molesta al ver que aquella pelirroja estaba robándome a mi mas fiel compañero. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme así? ¿Por qué lo amaba con toda mi alma si el solo me veía como una hermana, como una mejor amiga?

-¿Herms?

La voz de Harry me trajo a la realidad, me había quedado mirándolo fijamente sin reparar en el tiempo.

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre el paraguas que había dejado de luchar contra nosotros, nada más se escuchaba, la ciudad estaba silenciosa.

-Harry -susurré, amaba saborear su nombre en mis labios, decir en voz alta aquel nombre que cada día estaba en mis pensamientos.

Mi mejor amigo me miró seriamente, esperando mis palabras, lo que fuera que yo quería decir. Nuestras manos aún seguían unidas en aquel paraguas, dándome el valor necesario.

Coloqué una mano en su suave rostro como siempre había deseado hacer, y me acerqué sin que en ningún momento mi mirada se apartara de aquellos verdes y sorprendidos ojos esmeralda.

Al sentir el roce de mis labios contra los suyos, cerré lentamente mis ojos, y deposité un suave beso en sus labios, intentando dejar todos mis sentimientos allí. Solo ese simple contacto hizo que mi corazón se aliviara, y por unos gloriosos segundos imaginé que él también lo sentía, que me amaba tanto como yo a él.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, exigiéndome que haga mas, pero mi mente logró ser racional y tomó distancia.

No me atreví a mirarlo, no quería ver su expresión, porque era mi miedo más grande. Quería irme con una linda imagen de él, con su sonrisa... con las risas en la Sala Común... con las travesuras, con su cálida y comprensiva mirada que siempre me hacía sentir especial...

Las palabras que hace mucho había guardado salieron como un suave murmullo de mi boca:

-Me iré a vivir a Francia en unos días. Harry... espero que seas muy feliz...

Y con esas palabras solté el paraguas y me alejé de él, dejando que la lluvia fría y dolorosa me empapara por completo, sabiendo que alejarme era lo único que podía hacer para terminar con aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos.


End file.
